The large amount of space available in standard sport utility vehicles (SUVs) allows users of such vehicles to reconfigure the seating in those vehicles to carry passengers or large loads. However, the ability to reconfigure the seating in luxury SUVs, and other luxury vehicles is often compromised as the seats are often more bulky than those used in standard passenger cars as they are optimised for comfort over versatility. The materials and components used in the seating of luxury vehicles does not readily allow reconfiguration of the seating of a luxury vehicle. As a consequence, luxury vehicles are traditionally viewed as unsuitable for carrying large loads. In particular, it is typically not possible to easily fold the rear seats in a luxury vehicle to increase the load space available in the vehicle.
The inability to reconfigure the seats in a luxury vehicle limits the versatility of such vehicles and prevents the users of luxury vehicles from carrying large loads. The present invention aims to improve upon known vehicle seating, to enable the easy reconfiguration of the rear seats of a passenger vehicle, in particular a luxury saloon car or luxury SUV, to enable greater vehicle versatility and the carrying of large loads by the passenger vehicle.